1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an intraocular artificial lens with variable optical power comprising two optical elements mutually shiftable in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis wherein the optical elements have such a shape that they exhibit, in combination, different optical powers at different relative positions and comprising positioning means for positioning the optical elements in the eye and driving means for driving at least one of the optical elements to execute a movement relative to the other optical element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a intraocular lens has been also described in the Dutch patent application 1025622.
The ciliary body of the eye of which the ciliary muscle forms a part is positioned just behind the iris and in front of the vitreous body of the eye. In the resting position the ciliary muscle has a relative large diameter and when contracting it contracts to a muscle with a smaller diameter. This muscle drives the accommodative function. The capsular bag is positioned within the ciliary muscle and the natural flexible lens of the eye is positioned in the capsular bag. The capsular bag is connected to the ciliary muscle by zonulea extending substantially radially.
The natural accommodation of the eye with a natural lens occurs as follows. During distant viewing the ciliary muscle is relaxed and has a relatively large diameter. Thus a pulling force is applied on the zonulae stretching the capsular bag resulting in a relatively flat lens. The natural state of the ciliary muscle results in distant viewing. The ciliary muscle contracts at distant viewing resulting in a smaller diameter. The zonulae relax and the natural lens resumes its natural more concave shape.